Your Betrayal
by 2-Subject-X-3
Summary: Heath Slater is dating Wade Barrett - Nexus leader, but he always breaks his heart. Heath keeps believing that he'll change because he loves him but Wade cheats just one to many times.. Featuring Justin Gabriel/John Cena.


**Title: Your Betrayal**

**Pairing: Wade Barrett/Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel/John Cena**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Rape.. Swearing.. Kinda cuteness..**

**Author's Note: So this is another of my first stories.. I tried to edit it some so its more understandable but it didn't really work so sorry.**

"Dude,'' Justin said to Heath ''guess what!''

''Your pregnant!'' Heath joked.

''YES!'' Justin said smiling Heath gave him a look of surprise ''Wait. What? NO!I got Bullet For My Valentine tickets for next week''

''Cool!'' Heath said ''Who you taking?''.

''I don't know maybe...'' Justin said ''YOU!''.

''Thanks man!'' Heath hugged Justin.

''You're welcome,'' Justin said hugging him back.

''Hello.'' John said to Justin the next day.

''Hi,'' Justin said kissing John ''i was wondering if next week me and Heath or Heath and I could go to a concert.'' ''Of course.'' John said with a smile ''You and Wendy have some fun.''

''Thanks.'' Justin said kissing his lover again. Every time Justin kissed John or vise versa Heath's heart would break alittle. Heath remember how this all happened.

(FLASH BACK)

Heath and Wade were walking by Justin's room when they heard screams. Wade had barged open the door and found John on top of Justin. By the sounds of Justin's screams you could tell he was being raped. But you would never think that John Cena would rape anyone - let alone Nexus member Justin Gabriel, who was probably one of the three reasons that the Nexus were so successful - it just wasnt imaginable. Justin was on the floor and John had taped his hands to the ground and was sucking on his cock, Heath saw a spot of red right next to Justin's head and could tell he was bleeding. Wade had ran over and threw John off his crush ''What the fuck do you think youre doing you sick bastard?'' Wade had yelled in his face. Heath went over

untapped Justin's hands from the floor. Justin hugged Heath and Heath hugged him back and rubbed Justin's leg and let him cry onto his shirt. Wade pinned John against the wall.

''What the fuck do you think youre doing you sick bastard?'' Wade repeated his questions.

''Uhhh raping that sexy little slut over there.'' John said.

''And why would you do that?'' Wade asked.

''Well i didnt think that i would be caught,'' John said ''just dont call the cops. Please dont.''

''I should you bastard. Why would you ever want to hurt him?'' Wade asked ''Do you know how long it takes to get that person's trust back or how long it takes just for that person to feel comfortable around people? Well you will always have doubts. And you will always look behind your shoulder to make sure noones following you. You never feel safe again.'' Wade snarled.

''How would you know?'' John asked ''Has someone raped you before?'' Heath had never thought about it before but Wade seemed very self-conscience. He didnt like being stared at. He had to know EVERYTHING about the members in Nexus. He didnt like to eat put much. He looked behind him alot. And he didnt like the dark unless someone - especially Justin - was with him.

''That is NONE of your business,'' Wade growled ''im not going to call the cops but if you ever do it again. I will hurt you.'' Wade let go of his grip and John ran out of the room.

''Are you okay?'' Wade asked rubbing Justin's head.

''I think so.'' Justin whimpered. Justin lifted his head off Heath's shirt and there was blood were his head had been. Wade helped Justin get up and Heath got him something to wear.

''I need to take a shower.'' Justin said and headed off. Wade had helped Justin to the bathroom and Heath was checking out Justin's arse the entire time. Wade came out and Heath stared at him.

''What? Wade asked.

''Its what John said.'' Heath said ''Have you been raped before?'' Heath looked into Wade's eyes and saw pain.

''Its none of your business.'' Wade said. Wade looked at the ground.

''Wade look at me,'' Heath said grabbing Wade's chin so he could look him in the face. Wades pretty tall so he didnt have to lift his chin very far ''have you been raped before?'' Heath asked. Wade looked into Heath's eyes. ''Yes i have, thats why i wanted to know every thing about you and the others so i didnt have to worry about that.'' Wade said and wiped a tear fall from Wade's eye but he quickly wiped it away. ''When that kind of thing happens to you, you never trust anyone ever again. I didnt want that to happen to Justin hes so... free spirited and joyful and hes the life of the party just imagine if he wasnt like that.'' Wade said wipping away tears.

''Are you crying?'' Heath asked. Looking at Wade's tears.

''I do it all the time.'' Wade said. Heath felt so sorry so he kissed him. Heath was waiting for Wade to kiss back and he never did so he pulled away. As soon as he did Wade pulled him back and put his tongue into Heath's open mouth. Heath started kissing Wade back and Wade grabbed Heath's hips and brung him closer before put his arms around the smaller man's waist. Wade and Heath enjoyed the kiss until Justin stepped out of the bathroom in clothes.

''Oh my god.'' He said and covered his mouth shocked. Wade and Heath looked at him and stepped apart. Wade's was face beamed embarrassment.

''So you two are going out and you never told me?'' Justin asked. "Cuz if you guys are then i would like totally keep it a secret and stuff.''

''Actually -'' Heath began but was cut off by Wade.

''Yes we are.'' Wade said pretending to finish his sentence ''We have been for a couple of days now we wanted to keep it a secret. We didnt want anyone to think that i would give him favoritism.''

''Aww that is so cute,'' Justin said ''i am so happy for you two.'' Justin hugged them both and they stayed the night with Justin to make sure that John wouldnt come back. While Justin was between them Justin and Heath locked hands and fell into a peaceful sleep. ************************************************************************

Two days later Justin had to share a room with John. Justin was standing by the dresser and John was sitting on the bed.

''Tape my hands to the floor again.'' Justin comanded.

''What? Are you crazy?'' John asked. '

'Yes.'' Justin asked getting some tape.

''You want me to rape you?'' John asked.

''Well yea,'' Justin said his face inches away from John's ''except im going to like it so it wont technically its not rape.''

''Damn you look so hot right now.'' John said.

''I know and i can be hotter than this.'' Justin said turning around. John smacked Justin's arse after he turned around and then he pushed the smaller man to the ground. John got on top of Justin. And started taping his hands to the ground.

''You ready?'' John asked.

''Yes definitely.'' Justin asked. John started kissing Justin. Putting his tongue in his mouth and Justin was moaning in his mouth. Wanting to make this a little faster. John went straight to taking off Justin's pants and boxer-briefs. John started sucking on Justin's dick and then quickly moving to his balls wanting to make him cum as quickly as he could. Justin was moaning loudly as John rushed his pace, sweat was dripping down his face because the room was hot. John stopped to take a breath.

''So...damn...close.'' Justin said panting. John started sucking again and he soon tasted Justin's white graffiti in his mouth. Justin screamed John's name.

''You shouldnt be so loud,'' John scolded ''i dont want to be arrested.''

''Its hard to though,'' Justin said ''it feels so good.'' John laughed and moved up to Justin's face and ripped off his shirt.

''If you wanna stop we can.'' John said ''Its now or never though.''

''No dont stop,'' Justin said ''never.'' John shrugged and strarted sucking on Justin's right nipple until it was a hard nub and then moved to the left. Justin was maoning.

''Justin,'' John said going up to Justin's face ''i think we need to stop.'''Why?'' Justin asked. ''Because im running out of things to do.'' John said.

''Ill turn around then,'' Justin said undoing the tape and truning around ''is that better?''

''Yes.'' John smirked. John took off his belt and pants and started thrusting. Justin was moaning.

(UNFLASH BACK)

''Heath you okay?'' Justin asked.

''Oh yea,'' Heath answered ''i spaced out sorry.''

''Its okay Wendy.'' John said smiling. Justin put his head on John's chest and smiled. Heath tried not to seem hurt. ''My name isnt Wendy.'' Heath growled.

''Whoa! Are you getting mad 'cuz you cant make frosties.'' John said laughing. To Heath's surprize Justin laughed too. Heath stared at Justin but for some reason he never met his gaze.

''We should be going.'' Justin said.

''Okay,'' John said ''ill miss you.'' John kissed Justin on the lips and Justin kissed back and they kissed for 5 minutes before Justin broke the kiss and said good-bye. Justin and Heath walked in silence.

''You okay man?'' Justin asked.

''Yea,'' Heath said ''are you?'' Justin didnt answer and looked at the ground.

''Are you okay?'' Heath asked again. Justin still didnt answer.

''Answer my question.'' Heath said.

''Hi Wade.'' Justin said not answering his question. ''Hi,'' Wade said and looked at Heath ''Hi sweety."

Wade said.

"Hello hot stuff.'' Heath said kissing Wade and Wade kissed back. Heath locked his arms around Wade's neck and Wade hugged Heath closer. Justin gulped with pain as he watched the two men looking happy. He wanted them to break up so he wouldnt have to date John anymore, but hed never seen Wade this happy before and he wanted him to be happy and he didnt want to hurt Heath. The reason Justin started dating John because he wanted Wade to get jealous and then break up with Heath so they could date and Heath couldnt blame him for it. Sometimes Justin would dream about him and Wade happily married expecting a child, and then during the day Justin would fantasize about that dream. Justin always thought that if Wade and Justin dated they WOULD get married and they WOULD have a child and they WOULD be happy for the rest of thier lifes. But recently somethings poped into Justin's mind like what if Wade never got jealous and John proposed to him and when they were getting married Wade still didnt get jealous and that Wade didnt like Justin and he never did or what if Wade and Heath got married and Wade DID like Justin and he never told him because he tought he was in love with John and then Justin and John spent the rest of thier lives together and Wade and Heath spent the rest of thier lives together. Justin couldnt stop thinking and worrying.

''Are you okay?'' Drew McIntyre asked because Justin's face was filled with hurt.

''Yea i am. Thanks for asking.'' Justin said with a smile.

''Justin!'' Tiffany said hugging Justin.

''Hi Tiff how have you been?'' Justin asked not wanting to think about the scene going on between Heath and Wade.

''Ive been great but i see youv been having problems.'' Tiffany said pointing to the two men.

''No, of course not,'' Justin said trying not to act like he did ''i dont care i have someone else.''

''Oh really?'' Tiffany asked.

''Yea.'' Justin said.

''Who?'' Drew asked, over the past months Drew became more of a friend than Heath. '

'John.'' Justin said.

''Your dating...'' Tiffany asked loudly then lowered her voice ''John Cena?''

''Yes.'' Justin said.

''Even though he,'' Drew looked around to make sure no one was listening ''did that to you?''

''Umm yea we kinda made up and he asked me out.'' Justin said.

''Aww thats so cute i love it when guys date guys.'' Tiffany said with a smile.

''I hate to leave you but we better go,'' Drew said ''bye.''

''Bye Justy.'' Tiffany said.

''Bye.'' Justin said feeling deserted. Justin looked around wishing he had someone to talk to. He couldnt find anyone so he decided to sit on a bench and wait for them to be over. ''Hi.'' said a cold slitery voice and Justin felt an arm put around his shoulders. Justin knew who could have a voice like that. ''Hi Randy.'' Justin said looking into Randy's cold eyes. ''So i see youre alone.'' Randy said scooting closer to Justin. ''Yea why do you care?'' Justin asked. ''Because i can fix that.'' Randy breathed onto Justin's neck and was moving his hand slowly across Justin's lap. Justin gulped. ''Randy,'' Justin said ''you had your chance its over im with John now and you cant take adavantage of me 'cuz im scared of you.'' ''I can take advantage of you if i want,'' Randy said ''and the only 'chance' i had was you asked me out and i was busy.'' Randy put his hand between Justin's legs and held on Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jr. came behind and grabbed Justin's arms so he couldnt move. Justin's face was bright red. Randy laughed as Justin let out a small whimper. ''Randy get your grubby hands off him.'' John said. ''Make me.'' Randy said holding on to Justin's sensative area tighter. Justin let out another whimper. ''Sqeeze any tighter and i will hurt you.'' John threatend. ''Aww John doesnt want me to hurt his boy.'' Randy said and squeezed as tight as he could, Cody put his hand over Justin's mouth so he wouldnt scream in agony. John was about to punch Randy when Cody grabbed John's hand and Randy grabbed Justin's hand so he still couldnt move still squeezing Justin's area. Ted ran over and helped Cody with the beatdown on John for all. he didnt want his boy to fight alone. Randy picked Justin off the bench he was sitting on and made his way to his bedroom. Ted and Cody dragged John behind Randy. Once they got to his room Randy threw onto the bed and took John out of the younger mens hands and told them to tape Justin to the bed. ''See John youre not the only one who can rape someone.'' Randy whispered into John's ear. ''Your a sick and twisted bastard.'' John smarled. ''Yea i know.'' Randy said and handed John back to the other two men after kneeing John in the gut. Randy walked over the bed and got ontop of Justin. ''This is going to hurt alot.'' Randy growled. ''Get the fuck off me!'' Justin yelled and tried to shake Randy off. ''Stop moving bitch!'' Randy demanded. ''Never!'' Justin said. ''Okay have it your way, hurt him.'' Randy comanded to Ted and Cody they started to hurt John to were he was on the ground kneeling. ''NO PLEASE STOP! DONT HURT HIM!'' Justin screamed not able to watch his lover get hurt. ''Then DONT MOVE! Stop boys.'' Randy said and Justin lay perfectly still with tears briming his eyes. Randy took of Justin's shirt and admired his perfect torso. Then Randy took off Justin's pants and boxer-briefs, and admired Justin's naked body. Randy started kissing Justin fiercly he shoved his tongue into the younger man's mouth and entwined his tongue with Justin's fiercly and making sure he hurt him, on accident Justin started kissing him back. Randy smiled and moved down to Justin's left nipple and nibbled on it showing hes in control and then started biting it and making Justin cry because of the pain. Justin felt like that at any moment it was going to tear off. Then Randy started sucking it until it was a brown nub. Then he did it to the next one. ''Take the pain you whore!'' Randy screamed looking at Justin's tear covered face. ''Dont you call him that! Hes not!'' John screamed. Randy put his tongue in the middle of Justin's chest and moved down until he got to his dick. Justin closed his mouth so he wouldnt scream from the pain that was coming. Randy bite on Justin's dick making his squirm. Randy laughed at how pathetic Justin is. Randy left teeth marks on the side of his dick. Justin was hurting to the extreme. Randy started closing his teeth on Justin's balls making him scream in pain. Randy laughed and started sucking on Justin's balls trying to make him cum. Justin screamed. John had tears screaming down his face from seeing his lover being hurt and knowing thier was nothing he could do about it. Randy tasted Justin's sweet cum in his mouth then he let some drip onto his hand and when Justin was done hed showed John and then licked it off his hands. Randy untaped Justin's hands and turned him around. Randy began hard thrusts making Justin scream in agony. Randy pulled Justin's head up by his hair making him scream louder. ''Do you want me to stop John? Do you want me to stop hurting him?'' Randy asked making John look at Justin's face. ''Yes i do,'' John said ''please stop i cant take it anymore. Dont hurt him.'' ''Fine.'' Randy said ''You got that on camera Punk?'' CM Punk was over standing in the corner secretly. ''Oh yea the rape, John crying,the screaming, the whole thing.'' Punk said with a grin. ''John ill give you 2 minutes to get him dressed anything that he doesnt have on he will be sent in the hallways with out on.'' Randy said getting up ''Let him go.'' Cody and Ted let go of him. ''Ill take these.'' Randy said picking up Justin's boxer-briefs and leaving. Cody and Ted followed him into a room. Punk stayed behind to watch them. ''Justin,'' John said dressing Justin ''i am so sorry that i caused this on you.'' ''How did you cause this?'' Justin asked. ''Because Randy hates me so he took it out on you,'' John said ''Justin i think we should break up.'' Justin looked into John's eyes. ''How can you say that?'' Justin asked completly dressed now and his mascara drying in its tear stained place. ''Justin i cant stand seeing you haurt,'' John began his voice cracking ''if youre with me then this is going to happen more often and i cant let that happen to you. Randy's not the only person who hates me, and hes not the worse.'' Justin's face was tear cover again in seconds. ''NO!'' Justin said ''I will never let you go.'' ''Justin i know youre just using me to get with Wade.'' John said. ''That was then John and im not using you,'' Justin said ''i love you.'' ''I love you too but,'' John said helping him up ''we cant do this anymore.'' ''Oh perfect timing.'' Randy said ''You can leave.'' Justin and John walked out the door. ''Im sorry Just-'' John began but was cut off. ''Dont talk to me.'' Justin said running off. Justin ran into Wade and the other members of Nexus. ''Justin were in the bloody hell have you been?'' Wade asked. Justin looked at Wade. ''What happened?'' Wade asked. ''I dont want to talk about it.'' Justin mumbled taking a step back not wanting to be near anyone right now. ''Are you sure you dont want to talk about it?'' Wade asked. Justin let tears slid down his face. ''Come here,'' Wade said pulling him into a tight hug ''lets talk about it.'' Wade brang Justin over to a bench. Justin told them what happened not including the John part until John walked by seeming confused. ''And what happened between you and him?'' Wade asked. ''While we were getting dressed he said that he couldnt be with me anymore because hes the one who cause it and he doesnt want it to happen again. And he said that Randy isnt the worse one and thiers others who would hurt me.'' Justin said remembering the painful scene. ''He'll come crawling back to you soon,'' Natalya said who had joined them after seeing Justin's face ''he'll realize that he just lost the geatest thing thats ever happened to him.'' Justin just sniffled. ************************************************************************* The next day John was walking towards his room thinking about his ex-lover when suddenly a he heard sniffling and he turned around. He found his Justin with a tear covered face again. ''What?'' Justin asked ''What do you want?'' ''Im sorry i heard um sniffling and i turned around to see what it was im sorry.'' John said walking forward again. ************************************************************************* The next week Justin told Wade to go along with Heath to the concert because he didnt feel in the mood to party. ''Hello.'' Randy whispered in his ear after the two lovers left. ''Get the hell away from me.'' Justin growled pushing Randy away. ''Whoa.'' Randy said ''Dont get hasty ill rape you again.'' Justin got in Randy's face. ''Do it then!'' Justin screamed ''I dont have any one because of YOU! What else could you possibly do to me?'' ''I could make you make John jealous.'' Randy said kissing Justin. Justin didnt kiss back. ''To make him jealous you need to kiss back.'' Randy hissed. Kissing Justin again. Justin pushed Randy away. ''No i am not doing that to him!'' Justin yelled in Randy's face. ''And why is that?'' Randy yelling asked. ''Because i love him!'' Justin yelled back. ''Oh really? If you love him so much then why did you break up?'' Randy yelled in question form. They were both oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching them - excpet for members of Nexus - even the stunned John Cena. Justin stared at Randy with pain in his eyes. ''I dont know because,'' Justin yelled back ''because he didnt love me back!'' ''I would love you back!'' Randy yelled. ''I wouldnt love you back you demented bastard!'' Justin yelled in Randy's face. Then Randy slapped Justin. Justin fell to the ground and Randy got ontop of him and started beating on his face. The pain was excruciating pain from Randy's blow and Randy's weight ontop of him. Then Justin's ex-lover John ran and tackled Randy. Natalya, Kelly, Tyson, and Mike came over to make sure Justin was okay but he was bleeding out of his right eye. Soon the ambulance came to take him to the hospital, Natalya was going to stay with him on the ride there but John insisted on going. ''Are you alright?'' John asked ''I mean other than the bleeding did he hurt you any where else?'' ''Why do you care?''Justin asked. ''When you said i didnt love you,'' John said ''that was a lie becuase i love you with as much love as anyone can love a person.'' ''Then why did you leave me? Why did you make my heart break?'' Justin asked. ''Because i didnt want to see you hurt.'' John answered. ''The only way i would EVER be hurt is by NOT being with you.'' Justin said tears brimming his eyes. ''Justin, dont cry please i couldnt stand to see you cry,'' John said ''i dont want you to cry anymore.'' ''I cry when im in pain,'' Justin said ''and your causing my pain 'cuz your breaking my heart. And i just wanna die!'' Justin buried his face in his hands. John gulped he hating seeing Justin like that, especially when hes the one who caused it. ''I can never make you happy can i?'' John asked. ''Yes you can,'' Justin said ''you can be mine again.'' John frowned, he wanted Justin back but he couldnt take it apon himself to be the reason that Justin would get hurt and never be able to trust anyone ever again. ''No.'' John said shaking his head. Justin looked at him. ''John i let my guard down it will never happen again,'' Justin pleaded ''i will never be alone and i will always have someone with me. Please.'' John looked at the pain in the younger man's eyes. ''No,'' John said ''how many times do i have to say it?'' ''If you were just going to hurt me then why did you want to ride with me?'' Justin asked not wanting to feel pain anymore than he had to ''If you claim that your not going to hurt me then why dont you just get out of my life,'' Justin said getting in John's face ''and stay out of it?'' Justin was getting pissed from always being hurt it wasnt right that someone always had to hurt him. ''Randy tried to get me to make you jealous but i couldnt do it,'' Justin said ''i fuckin love you and i dont care if you want me to or if the answers always the same! I will never stop trying to get you back! It should be the other way around and you should be trying to get me back!'' Justin moved away from John. The ambulance stopped and they took Justin into the hospital and John got a ride back with the ambulance driver to the hotel he was staying at. ************************************************************************* Heath and Wade into the room and were laughing hardly. Wade stopped. ''Wheres Justin?'' Wade asked. ''I dont know,'' David said ''we looked everywhere for him.'' ''Where did you see him last?'' Wade asked. ''He was here and he said he needed to go for a walk.'' David said. ''What mood was he in?'' Wade asked. ''He was talking about how he should go die and that he had no life to live anymore.'' David said. Heath had a worried expression on his face. Darren was on the phone with someone. ''No answer. But you should hear his answering machine it sounds terrible.'' Darren said calling again and putting it on speaker phone it rang 5 times and then they heard a scared and hurt voice. ''Hi this is Justin youll never hear my voice again i have no reason to live. Dont leave a message because the next time youll see me...Ill be dead somewhere.'' Justin's dead voice said ''Good-bye forever. If John ever hears this...Tell him i loved him and that using him to try and have Wade break up with Heath was a big mistake. If I cant have John...i have no reason to live.'' Then it was dead silent. Wade was looking at the ground. ''We should try to look for him..'' Wade said not looking up. ''Wade's right.'' Heath said getting up. Darren's phone rang the Nexus ring tone. ''Hello?'' Darren said. ''What do you want?'' Darren mouthed 'Its John' ''...Youre the reason he commited suicide if he did...OMG REALLY?'' Darren asked loudly ''Oh thats nice...I guess Wade's not going to be happy...okay good-bye.'' Darren looked at Wade. ''He wanted to tell us hes sorry and hes coming over.'' Darren said. *KNOCK!KNOCK!* Darren walked fastly to the door and saw Justin with a tear stained face and he was wearing John's jacket. ''Hello you had us worried.'' Darren said letting Justin come in but he didnt move but instead he looked into Darren's eye. not saying a word. ''Are you okay?'' Darren asked. ''Yea im fine its just,'' Justin said ''is Wade alright?'' Justin looked concerned. ''Yea hes fine hes sitting on the couch.'' Darren said and Justin walked fastly to the couch. ''Wade i am so sorry,'' Justin said sitting on the couch next to Wade and wrapping his arms the English man, a gesture for a friendly hug ''im sorry that i worried you.'' Wade smiled. ''Its okay i knew you were alright,'' Wade said wrapping his arms around the African returning the hug ''i knew you wouldnt do anything to yourself.'' Heath cleared his throught. Justin reluctantly rulled away and so did Wade. Justin looked down embarressed. ''Im gonna go to bed ill see you tommorrow morning.'' Justin said getting up. ''Im going to take a shower sweet heat.'' Wade said kissing Heath's cheek. Heath smiled and watched Wade as he walked away. 'Damn am i lucky to have him,' Heath thought 'well Darren could be better and so could Justin, but right now im satisfied until i get what i want.' Heath smiled. Wade followed Justin into his room. ''We need to talk.'' Wade said walking into the other mans room and closing the door. ''About what?'' Justin asked. ''Why werent you here when i got home?'' Wade asked getting closer to Justin. ''Me and Randy got into a fight - well actualy it was more like a beat down on my face - and John wanted me to go to the hospital to see if there was anything wrong with me,'' Justin said ''and they asked me some questions..'' ''Did they find anything wrong with your brain or something because i think there is.'' Wade said. ''No they didnt.'' Justin said smiling at Wade joke. ''Did they find anything wrong with you?'' Wade asked. ''Well...they asked me some questions and theyre gonna have me take a test tommorrow.'' Justin said. ''What kind of test?'' Wade asked. ''A pr-pr-pr. A pre-pre.'' Justin said. ''A pregnancy test?'' Wade asked. ''Yea.'' Justin said. ''Do you think its possible?'' Wade asked concerned about losing Justin. ''Well its possible but ive taken one three days ago and it came up with a negative.'' Justin said and shrugged. ''Well would you like to be?'' Wade asked. ''Yea.'' Justin answered simply. ''Why?'' Wade asked. ''Well because i want to have a family.'' Justin said. ''Is there a certain person or people that you would like to get you pregnant?'' Wade asked. ''Yea theres 5.'' Justin said. ''Who?'' Wade asked. ''John,Jeff, A.J., Kaz, Chris, and'' Justin said ''you.'' Wade looked deep into Justin's eyes. Wade stepped close to Justin until their faces were inches apart. Wade cupped Justin's face. ''Do you want to?'' Wade asked ''Now?'' ''Yes.'' Justin said. Wade smiled and kissed Justin. Justin was prepared for the worst but Wade was gentle and caring. Justin put his arms around Wade and Wade put his arms around Justin's small waist. (IN THE LIVING ROOM) *KNOCK ! * Darren shot up and opened the door and found a very concerned John who barged into the small but crowded room. ''Is he here?'' John asked. ''Yea hes in his room ill take you there.'' Heath said getting up. ''Sure Wenders.'' John joked. ''Very funny.'' Heath said walking away. *flashback* The New group called Nexus walked into the hotel. Justin was suprized how big it was, he had never been in a fancy hotel untill now. Wade led the group to a row of rooms. Justin saw the counted the doors and saw a door he touched the door knob and he could tell that the room hadnt been used in awhile. ''Wade can i have this one?'' Justin asked. ''Why?'' Wade asked. ''I dont know.'' Justin said. ''Okay.'' Wade said. *un-flashback* Heath opened the door -so quickly the door could have gotten wip lash-and gasped at what he saw. Wade was kissing Justin and taking off Justin's beltto his blue skinny jeans. ''WHAT THE FUCK?'' Heath shouted. Wade's head shitup and he got off of Justin. '''I am so sorr-'' Wade began. ''HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?'' Heath shouted. ''Why are you yelling?'' Wade asked. '''CAUSE OF YOU DOUCHE BAG!'' Heath was close to just getting his things and leaving.. Fuck Wade and his stupid fucking cheating habits. "Baby listen to me I'm so sorry." Wade said and put frowned. Justin got off the bed andran his head through his hair. "Heath, this isn't Wade's fault its mine and you shouldn't take it out on him." Justin said and Heath pushed passed Wade and got in Justin's face. "You really think you can talk to me you little slut." Heath hissed and smacked Justin. The South African touched his cheek and smirked. "Oh so you wanna play like that." Justin said before he grabbed a handful of Heath's hair. Justin slammed Heath against the wall and watched him sink to the ground. "You don't play with me bitch because I can play so much better than you." Justin said and smiled at Wade before leaving. "Damn Heath are you ok?" Wade said and knelt beside his love. Heath just looked at him with hurt eyes with tears brimming them. He touched his head just to make sure it wasn't bleeding and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't. "No.. Wade I can't believe you cheated on me..." Heath answered and his voice cracked as he let the long awaited tears flow down his cheeks. This wasn't the first time Wade cheated on him.. And he knew it wasn't going to be the last. So that left only one thing to do. "Babe I'm really sorry, I won't do it again." Wade apologized but Heath shook his head. "No.. You will so Wade.. I love you to death but.. I'm breaking up with you get your shit and leave." Heath said and Wade hung his head and reluctantly got his things.

_I really fucked up this time_, Wade thought and walked to the door. He looked back at his former lover getting off the ground and he felt his heart breaking.

_He's just another fish in the sea_, Wade thought. Even though that saying was stupid it was the only thing that could cheer him up right now as he walked out the door and tried to catch a taxi and hoped Heath would change his mind.

_*The End?*_


End file.
